The invention relates to a tape end detection release device for tape recorder.
An end alarm unit is known which gives a warning as by audible sound when it is detected that a terminal end of a running tape on a tape recorder is reached. Also known is a so-called auto "shut-off" device which returns a sliding plate carrying a head assembly to its inoperative position to thereby automatically interrupt the record/playback mode when a tape end is reached. When such unit or device is used, an automatic indication of the terminal end of a tape being played is provided for convenience in replacing or inverting a tape cassette. However, the provision of a warning at the end of a running tape is undesirable during a secret recording or during a lecture or conference where the generation of such a sound must be restrained. In addition, means for preventing a warning must be constructed to operate in a reliable manner so as to prevent a failure of preventing a warning, and to resume the warning mode whenever it is desired.